The wild fox
by Goliath5256
Summary: Naruto manages to bring sauske back to the village bloody and broken six months later he's banished by the council, a brutal battle against Itachi leads our favorite blonde character to Kiri where he meets one of the last people he ever thought he would now konoha has returned and they want him back What's gonna happen how will it turn out who is naruto gonna be the most pissed at
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys what's up this is Goliath new to fanfiction this is my first story on this site so enjoy be nice but be fair. Constructive criticism is welcome; flamers walk out the door right now. Edited

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or prospects of Eragon

My eyes snapped open and I couldn't help but groan, it was early way too early for me to be hearing noise coming from my store below. I really wanted to smash the clock when I looked at it and it read one thirty in the morning. Whoever was stupid enough to break into my home was gonna be in a world of hurt for waking me up so early. I threw back the covers and painfully climbed out of bed, I grabbed my sword from it's place propped up against my side table and wobbled over to the door. I yanked on it a few times before it finally came open. Making a mental note that I needed to fix the door soon I stepped out into the hall.

The sight that greeted me was one I never hoped to see and it made my heart sink. Standing in front of me were six kunoichi in full battle regalia plus an anbu each one sporting a leaf head band. I couldn't help but glare at each of them and grip the sapphire pommel of Zar'roc a little bit harder. The looks on their face were either sad or somber and I could tell that most of them were ashamed to be even looking me in the face." How dare you, this is my home, my place of business how dare you break in, someone better start explaining right now before something bad happens."

They all looked at each other, uncertainty running rampant minus the anbu I couldn't tell what was going on behind that mask. I watched as a pale eyed blue haired girl nervously stepped foreword. "N-n-naruto, p-p-please." I couldn't help but snort in disdain, I held up my hand to stop her from trying to speak anymore." After three years you still haven't learned to speak in full sentences, Hinata if you can't talk straight take a step back and let somebody that actually knows how speak take a shot at it. "

I watched as the anbu among the group bristled at the comment I made and took a step towards me." Make a move Neji and it'll be the last thing you ever do believe it." Each one of them had a look of surprise on there face, some of it probably from the way I spoke to the Hyuuga and the rest for the fact that I knew it was Neji." Don't look so surprised Ladies, there's no way the Hyuuga council would send their precious little clan head away from the village without a loyal little lap dog following behind her."

I smirked as Hinata broke down tears streaming down her face. Kurenai came forward wrapping an arm around her shoulders trying to console the distraught girl. "How can you be so mean so cruel." This time I laughed outright, she narrowed her eyes at me her red eyes trying to bore into me. "That's good coming from one of the four ice queens of Konoha, you have made a career out of destroying men turning the hearts into mush. As for how I can be so cruel, you try being banished, having every dream you ever had ripped away from you, tell me how long did the celebrations last in the village after I left, a week, a month huh. Tell me how you would feel if everyone you loved turned their back on you after you just busted you ass to bring back a lying, murdering, rapist. After he put three holes in my chest with that damn chidori that the one eyed bastard taught him."

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it again when I blasted her with killing intent. "Sakura if you say one word I swear to the gods above I will kill you, you understand." She nodded quickly and tried her best to hide behind Anko. Anko shook her head in disgust and pushed her roughly away. I took a few steps towards Kurenai and Hinata and whispered to Kurenai. "Tell me how you would feel Bear." Kurenai's eyes filled up with tears when I called her that." If the person you called mother turned her back on you, the sisters you loved more then anything in this world suddenly just stopped caring. "

That's all for now folks love it hate it let me know I'll be back soon don't worry any questions you might have will be answered but not to much don't want to give away the story see you soon_ Goliath


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys guess what I'm back for chapter 2 now before you start the chapter I want to tell you a few things first this story will not follow cannon completely it will have a few parts from it but that's it. Second I can't write third person real well but all flashbacks will be in third person when I write them so just bare with me when it happens. All right that's it on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or prospects of Eragon

I took a couple slow steps away from Kurenai and Hinata, Hinata is letting out choked sobs at this point and Kurenai has tears flowing down her cheeks. Now will somebody please tell me what you are doing in my home before the three red head behind you turn you to ash. All six of them turn around quickly in surprise, I think Yugao got the biggest surprise when she came face to face with a katana blade. The ice queens eyes went as wide as dinner plates. Kkkushina-sempai is that you. The blue eyed read head slowly nodded her head her eyes slowly shifting between the four young women. Yes Yugao it's me, hello Hana, Anko, Kurenai all I'm gonna say is I'm very disappointed in you four. They all flinched at that each one looking down in shame.

Naruto are you ok Baby your not hurt. I'm fine Kushina, she winced slightly at that, they just surprised me is all. Ladies, and Neji, allow me to introduce you to Kushina Uzumaki whirlpool's own red death and my birth mother, the mizukage of kiri Mei Terumi, and the one and only Kyuubi no Kitsune. The second I said Kyuubi each one of them began reaching for a weapon all tears and shame quickly forgotten. Before they could do any real damage the Mizukage stepped in, think twice before what you do anything drastic, I could have a hundred ninja in this room in less than a couple seconds you would never make it out of this village alive. But Mizukage-sama, Sakura had managed to finally find her voice, you know who she is don't you what she's done. Mei narrowed her eyes at the pink haired girl, I am very much aware of who she is and you will show her respect, you understand me.

You are in my village young lady uninvited I might add, so do not try to talk down to me, now you will drop your weapons and explain exactly why you have invaded the home and business of one of my citizens. Yugao took a step back before speaking trying to put some distance between her and the blade so close to her throat. Mizukage-sama we have come on the behalf of our Hokage Lady Tsunade, we have been order to bring home Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze future hokage of the leaf village. I couldn't stop the growl that escaped my throat, everyone turned to look at me. Didn't you hear I was banished three years ago as I recall you were actually in the room when the council laid down their decision and didn't do a damn thing to stop it. I am not now nor will I ever be Hokage of the leaf you can believe that. Anko stepped forward a pleading look on her face I was surprised to see her look like that it just didn't look right on her face, the normally strong defiant snake summoner looked to be on the verge of tears. Naruto please lady Tsunade never wanted to banish you, none of us ever wanted you to get banished.

I Clenched my fist trying to keep my temper in check, but every word she spoke I could feel myself get angrier and angrier. You may not have wanted me to get but that didn't stop her from signing the order that sent me only two people stood before the council and begged them not to banish me begged Tsunade not to sign the order. Each and every one of you Konoha nin's standing in this room turned your backs on me. I watched as a tear rolled down her face, it just felt unnatural to me to see that normally strong face actually break down. Naruto we didn't…I quickly cut her off finally losing my temper. DON'T lIE TO ME YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP IT YOU WATCHED AS I WALKED OUT OF THE GATES AND DIDN'T DO A DAMN THING ABOUT IT. I hate you each and every one of you I will never and I mean never go back to that village.

I reached up and touched my face I was surprised when I found water on my hand, it had been a long time since I cried, I swore I would never waste another tear on that stupid village. Kyuubi pushed through the konoha nin ignoring their looks. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug and I buried my head into her shoulder. Ssh, ssh, it's going to be ok Naruto I promise, I won't ever let anything hurt you again. I nodded into her shoulder, she let me go but didn't leave my side. I could see the Jealousy in the eyes of the ice queens and Hinata, I met the gaze of the Mizukage and nodded. She put her hand on Kushina's blade, and Kushina reluctantly lowered it slowly. It's time for you all to leave you've caused enough damage on this day I will be sending a letter to your Hokage. Sakura shook her head, I'm sorry Mizukage-Sama but lady Tsunade gave us clear instructions not to leave here without him we can't just….i cut her off, tell me Sakura how long did you wait after I brought back the uchiha that raped your best friend before you married him. She looked down in shame unable to meet my eye anymore and replied one year.

And cut that's all for this chapter folks I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think remember constructive criticism always helps. Next time on the wild fox we'll find out if Naruto decides to return to the village or not, so stay tuned, until next time_Goliath.


	3. Chapter 3

Bad news ladies and gentlemen unfortunately I'm gonna be busy all day tomorrow so I won't be able to put out another chapter, the good news is I've decided to put out the chapter I had planned for tomorrow, today so without further ado I give you chapter three._Goliath

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or prospects of Eragon

I shook my head in disgust."I'm done here, Mizukage-sama I leave you to handle the details". I turned and began walking back to my room when I heard something that made me stop dead in my tracks. "You know she misses you right". I turned looking at the kneeling pink haired girl before me."How is she Sakura is she happy without me". She shook her head, "no Naruto she isn't but she's better than she was, Shikamaru is looking after her". "She talks about you all the time, she really misses you". "Would you consider coming home for her".

I walked forward and slowly knelt down in front of her ignoring the pain in my leg. "no not even for her; you, sauske, everyone in that village will never get the chance to abuse me again, you'll never get the chance to use me as a punching bag ever again you understand". "ill never willing walk back into that village ever again". Kyuubi gripped my arm and helped me get back to my feet; I noticed that Yugao had begun to untie a scroll from the waist of her pants, it had the official seal of the Hokage on it. When I saw that I began to get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I knew that, it could only be trouble and there was no way that this was going to end well. "Mizukage-sama I, Yugao Uzuki, official representative of the hokage of Konohagakure no sato, am hearby authorized to offer a monetary sum for the services of one wild fox Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze". I felt my mouth drop open she was really willing to go that far. Mei took the scroll from Yugao and unfurled it. I watched in agony as she slowly read the scroll. "This can't be real can it she's really willing to offer that much for a former shinobi. The Konoha nin all looked at me.

"Naruto" Kurenai spoke slowly "what does she mean by former shinobi are you not a ninja anymore". I sighed in exasperation knowing that they wouldn't let this go without an explanation. " it was almost two years ago I was traveling near the border of Kiri". " I was just walking through the woods when out of nowhere I get attacked by Itachi and Kisame". "Itachi nearly took my head off with his first shot". " I should have turned and ran but I didn't , I wound up going into tail state of the Kyuubi cloak". "That's where I got the name wild fox, a wandering Iwa nin just happened to stumble upon our battle and saw me go into that state".

"He reported it to the Tsuchikage and less than a week later I'm in the bingo book under that name". "Anyway I managed to keep the upper hand in the battle, holding my own against the pair'. However I turned my back on Itachi for a second, just for a second and everything went to hell". " I took a bad hit and went down hard". " I was in really bad shape, unable to fight any longer, they would have captured me but I was rescued by the two redheads behind you". "I managed to stay awake throught the fight, they took on Itachi and Kisame with absolutely no fear". "Itachi was eventually was eventually forced to retreat , and Kisame well Kisame was turned to seafood by Mei's bloodline". " I lost consciousness not long after that, when I woke up a month had passed". "when I was up I learned that one of the women that save my life was my own mother".

And cut that's all for this chapter folks, let me know what you think likes dislikes remember constructive criticism. Next time on Naruto we are going to find out the reason why Naruto isn't a ninja anymore. Now I know some of you are curious about how Kushina is alive well I promise I have quite a surprise when it comes to that, I hope you will all enjoy it but it won't be for a couple more chapters. Now then I would like to say thank you to all of you that left me a review I really appreciate it, and thank you for your suggestions to help make the story better. Now if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Until next time_Goliath out


	4. Chapter 4

On with chapter four

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Eragon

I sighed in despair the next part of the story was going to be the hardest to explain. "The month that I was in the hospital bed I went into a coma". "It wasn't the fact that I couldn't wake up it's that I didn't want to. I spent a long time inside the seal just staring at Kyuubi's cage, thinking about everything that happened in my life, all the good, all the bad. Bad, bad and more bad, my whole life had been nothing more than a bad joke and I couldn't take it anymore. So I reached up and ripped the seal off the cage door". My eyes were fixed on the group in front of me, each one of them had pretty much the same reaction. They were horrified, Sakura was sitting on the floor rocking back and forth hugging herself.

Yugao and Hana had finally joined everyone else in crying. Kurenai took several steps forward reaching her hand out towards me."Naruto you didn't". I smacked her hand away glaring at her. "yes I did I dare you to live one day in my life, with my memories, I promise you, you'd have done the exact same thing. So yeah I ripped the seal off the door hoping it would kill me, but I was wrong it didn't, I experienced the worst pain in my entire life it felt like my entire body was on fire, or like I was being sliced into a million pieces but I survived. When I ripped off the seal it cut my healing ability, so it took a lot longer for my wounds to heal and some of them didn't completely".

I reached down and lifted up my pants leg revealing the brace on my right leg. "I'm not a ninja anymore because I can't fight or run, I can walk normally but not for too long a time. It's funny the thing I saw when I woke up was a red haired, red eyed demon that called me a stupid reckless bastard". Kurenai nodded in understanding. "So that's why you've been leaning so heavily on you sword while standing here tell me Naruto how long have you known about Kyuubi before you let her out of the seal how long did you know she was female". I looked at Kyuubi and she nodded her head giving me the ok to tell. "I didn't know she was female until she was out of the seal and appeared in this form, as for how long I've known about her; I've known about her since I was seven years old she would always appear in the form of a giant fox with this deep booming voice.

I like to think I did a good job hiding her all these years". Kurenai nodded again this time wiping the tears from her eyes. "I understand Naruto but that doesn't change the fact that Tsunade still wants you back shinobi or not, Mizukage-sama the scroll. My gaze shot over to where the Mizukage was standing, she refused to meet my gaze. "No Mei don't do this please I'm begging you, my life is here my home is here, don't send me back to that Kami forsaken village. My store is here who's gonna run it while I'm gone please, please don't do this to me". Mei pushed her way past the konoha nin to come and stand before me."Naruto I'm sorry but the amount she is offering to pay for your services would do wonders for this village, it could open up possibilities we never dreamed of before. Plus maybe Lady Tsunade could look at your leg, maybe she could give you the possibility of being a ninja again". She placed her hand on my shoulder a pleading look in her eyes.

I pushed her hand away from my shoulder," Lady Tsunade adopted me when I was a baby when everyone thought Kushina was dead. Then when I was seven years old she abandoned me, just up and left without any explanation. Then when I was thirteen almost fourteen after the sand sound invasion, old man Sarutobi sent Jairya out to bring her back to be the new hokage and she came. She thought that everything would be ok that I would treat her like a mother again well that didn't happen. A little over a year later when I turned fifteen she signed the order to have me banished out the village. I don't need her help, I don't want her help". I turned and walked away from her.

"Naruto I'm giving you a direct order as the Mizukage of Kiri if you refuse or try to run… I rounded on her slowly drawing Zar'roc out of it's sheath the blood red blade shining in the light, Mei took a step back fear flashing across her face. Chojuro appeared out of nowhere his blade held out in front of him, prepared to protect the Mizukage. I threw my blade onto the ground at her feet, she look at me surprise clear on her face. " I'm not going to run away Mizukage-sama, not like I could fight back really well if I wanted to, I'm going to get packed for the journey, all of you stay the hell away from me until I'm ready to". I walked into my room slamming the door behind me. I laid down on my bed the events of the night waying down on my mind. I tried to fight going to sleep but my brain was mentally exhausted and I slipped into unconsciousness.

Dream

Seven year old Naruto was running through the village on his way to the Hokage tower to see the two most important people in his life. Today was his birthday and his mother had told him that she had a very special surprise for him today. Naruto ran through the village oblivious to the sneers and glares of the villagers that he was currently dodging. Naruto ran up the stairs of the Hokage tower ignoring the look of the secretary as he pushed open the door to the Hokage's tower and went inside. "Hey old man where's Kaasan she said she had a special surprise for me".

Hiruzen Sarutobi's head shot up from where it was laying on the desk to look into the expectant eyes of the young boy before him. Sarutobi's heart clenched at what he was about to have to say wishing he had more time to break the news to young Naruto. The old Hokage slowly stood from his desk and walked around to kneel in front of him."NNaruto I don't know how to tell you this but I'm afraid Lady Tsunade has left the village".

Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion, not sure what the old man meant. "What do you mean old man where did she go when is she coming back you know today is my birthday and she promised me a special surprise". A few stray tears slipped down Sarutobi's face as he prepared to say something he knew would break the boys heart forever. "Naruto I'm afraid she's gone and isn't coming back I'm sorry".

The smile slipped from Naruto's face and tears began to pool in the corners of his eyes. "your, you're lying Kaasan, Kaasan where are you, your supposed to be her it's my birthday come out please, please come out". Sarutobi layed his hand on Naruto's shoulder his heart breaking for the young boy in front of him screaming out for his mother. "Naruto I..". Naruto pushed forcefully way from the aged Hokage. "No it's not true, it's not she has to be here somewhere". Naruto turned and ran out of the office ignoring the calls of the Hokage behind him. Naruto ran throught the village searching for his mother, He was surprised when he turned down an alley and came face to face with an angry mob out for blood. Sarutobi Hiruzen was slowly banging his head up and down on his desk trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall down his face when the sounds of a screaming child from somewhere in the village reached his ears.

That's all for this chapter enjoy folks_Goliath


	5. Chapter 5

On with Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Eragon

It was still early when I woke up from my nightmare a cold sweat down my neck and back. Unable to sleep anymore I found myself walking up and dwon the isles of my store trying to do inventory before I had to leave for my journey. I was thankful I didn't sell any frozen or refrigerated items, the only thing I really had to worry about were the few produce sections. As I was checking off items I got a bad feeling in my stomach that this was all completely pointless. Like no matter how hard I tried I wouldn't be coming back.

I jumped when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, I turned and was met with the sickly sweet smiling face of Kyuubi. I shook my head and said "I hate you, you know that right, why do you feel the need to do that every time I'm focusing on something important?" She just shrugged her shoulders that creepy smile never leaving her face. I sighed and set the clipboard in my hands on top of a case of flower, all thoughts of inventory forgotten. " I know that smile Kyuubi, it's fake, what's the matter, what's got you so worried". The smile dropped off her face and she become serious almost angry, I could swear it felt like the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees.

"I'm worried about you, you stupid dumbass, were leaving for konoha and in a few day's we'll be meeting with tsunade, I don't know what she has planned exactly but I do know that she's going to try to convince you to stay. I guess I'm just afraid that you'll forgive Tsunade like you forgave Kushina".

I sighed again and sat down on an empty shelf trying to ease the pain that had begun to creep up in my leg. "I didn't just forgive Kushina you know, I don't know when I'll forgive Kushina if I ever do at all. I gave Kushina a chance and she only got that chance because she saved my life. Make no mistake Kyuubi I'm not just going to break down when I see Tsunade, I'm not going to go running into her arms and start crying, telling her how much I missed her, that I just want us to be a family again. You know me better than that. I can promise you this, when I go into that office the meeting is not going to end well you understand". With that in mind I reached over and grabbed the clipboard leaving Kyuubi to her thoughts.

A few minutes later I was walking up and down the rows of weapons when Kyuubi suddenly pulled the clipboard out of my hands taking over. She smiled a real smile this time and said "Why don't you go check on Blackfire or something I can do this a lot faster than you can". I smiled back at her trusting her to take care of it better than anyone else. As I walked out the door I reached over and grabbed an apple from one of the produce tables.

It was a bright beautiful day in the normally misty village and the business district was in full swing. The Merchants were out showing their wares, and travelers were moving from booth to booth buying some of our exotic products. I walked away from my home and over to the stable built into the side. I peered inside and couldn't help but snort in amusement at the sight before me. Lying on her back with her hooves stuck straight up in the air was a black stallion with a red mane.

"you know sometimes I'm ashamed to call you my horse". She cracked open a single brown eye to look up at me." That's right you crazy ass horse I'm talking to you, get up here I've got something special for you". I held out the apple and she was up in less than a second trying to bite my hand while eating the apple. I glared at her and said" You're an evil horse you know that right". She snorted and butted her head into my shoulder.

" yeah, yeah I love you two, look were going to leaving here soon heading for a place I'm not really fond of and I'm going to be counting on you to watch my back". "Can I trust you to look out for me while were away from the village". She nodded her head and stamped her hoove in what I guessed was understanding". I patted her head and turned to walk away when I noticed Sakura and Hinata approaching me. Well Sakura was approaching me Hinata was trying to hide in her shadow. Stars appeared in Sakura's eyes as she stared at Blackfire. I got an evil idea and whispered it into Blackfire's ear. I could swear a glint of amusement appeared in her eyes.

"Awww she's so pretty" Sakura spoke "can I pet her". I nodded and she reached out her hand to touch her head but quickly drew it back as blackfire tried to take a chunk out of it. Sakura glared heatedly at me and asked me why I let her do that. I smirked and said "because I don't like you, I'd have rather she'd taken you hand off, now what do you want". I glared hard at Hinata as she began to poke her head out from behind Sakura. She "eeped" loudly and hid back behind Sakura.

"Naruto we just came to tell you that everyone is meeting up at the gates in an hour to depart for Konoha". I nodded and walked away without a word completely ignoring Hinata's sputtering as she tried to say something.

An hour later after packing everything Kyuubi and I would need into the saddle bags on blackfire I found myself walking towards the village gates. The konoha nin plus Kyuubi and surprisingly Kushina were already waiting for at the gate's. I handed blackfire's reigns to Kyuubi and grabbed Kushina's arm pulling her out of earshot of everyone else. "What do you think you're doing you're not going on this trip".

She pulled her arm roughly out of my grasp and looked at me like she thought I'd lost my mind. "I am going on this trip the Mizukage approved it plus you need someone else that you can trust watching your backs".

I tried to suppress the growl and contempt that came out in my voice as a I spoke "That's just the thing Kushina I don't trust you , I wonder what else the Mizukage has done behind my back". I walked back over to Kyuubi and took back blackfire's reigns. "Keep an eye on Kushina on this trip". Kyuubi nodded her head and walked over to Kushina offering to help her with her stuff.

I was about to climb into blackfire's saddle when I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see the Mizukage and Chojuro appear before us. "Chojuro and I just came to see you off, we wish you all a safe trip, and Naruto I hope that when you return we can look past this and be friends again".

I nodded trying to give her my most thoughtful look before speaking. "ok Mizukage-Sama let me say this in reiteration, why don't you go straight to hell". I reached over and grabbed Chojuro's hand, twisting until I heard a satisfying snap. Ignoring his screams of pain I climbed into backfire's saddle. Leaning down I whisperead inher ear "Run blackfire let's show them what you can do. She took off at a full gallop leaving behind several surprised ninja and one very angry demoness.

That's all for this chapter enjoy_Goliath


	6. Chapter 6

Alright everyone I'm back again, I'm glad your enjoying the story so far now on with chapter six_Goliath

It took my four days to reach fire country on Blackfire at full gallop. I set up camp about a mile away from the gates of Konoha and now all I had to do was wait. Six days after my arrival I found myself watching Blackfire chase a rabbit around and around and around the camp, I watched her run around so many times I began to feel dizzy. "You know you've been chasing him since early this morning, you're never going to catch him why don't you give it a rest. I was met with an apple to the side of the head, I reached over and grabbed the offending object before glaring up at her. She was looking off in the other direction faining innocence. If I hadn't already known it was her she would have given herself away with the loud snorts of amusement.

"Yeah, yeah you're a comedian I get it, of all the horses in the world I had to get one with an attitude. You can try to play innocent all you want but that's the third one in two days it's getting a little old". She took the apple from my hand swallowing it in one bite then butted me hard in the shoulder with her head. "No I'm not giving you anymore to throw at my head, you know what you need a hobby, or a boyfriend someone to filter out some of that crazy". She stamped her foot in indignation. "What I think it would do you some good to actually have a boyfriend, someone you can drive crazy besides me. Tell me this when's the last time you actually had a boyfriend and that Palomino from the festival does not count".

She looked down thoughtfully for a few minutes before giving me a look that asked when the last time I actually had a girlfriend was. "Oh no don't change the subject this is about you not me. You can't give me a straight answer can you"?

"Naruto stop Arguing with Blackfire". I turned in the direction that I heard Kyuubi's voice in and I found everyone minus Kyuubi, and Kushina looking at me like I had lost my mind. Kyuubi and Kushina having seen this kind of display before were trying hard not to burst out laughing. "Naruto how many times have I told you that you can't beat her, she outsmarts you everytime". I looked down in shame grumbling about horses to smart for their own good.

I sobered up quickly retaking my spot on the ground near the fire I had built. I motioned for the rest of the group to join me on the ground. "Before we see Tsunade, you Konoha nin need to know what happened after Kyuub'si attack Kushina tell them". Kushina Looked at me horrified, she shook her head in response refusing to answer."Tell them or I will, we need as few suprises as possible walking into that office, Tsunade is going to bring it up anyway and I'd rather not have you trying to kill each other when this gets started".

Kushina nodded her head sighing in defeat. "It was three day's after the battle with Kyuubi, I had barely survived giving birth to Naruto, and after learning that Minato had died sealing Kyuubi I went into a sort of depression. I did something that day that I'll regret for the rest of my life".

Flashback

Hiruzen Sarutobi Knew he was getting old, too old to have retaken the position of Hokage and to old to be listening to the two adult's behind him fighting over the wrapped up bundle cradled in Hiashi Hyuuga's arms. "Come on Hiashi let me hold him you've been holding him since we left the hokage tower, sarutobi sensei tell Hiashi to let me hold him".

Sarutobi couldn't help but smirk at the childish tone in his former student's voice as he turned to look at the two figures having a glaring match over the young baby. "Hiashi let Tsunade hold hold Naruto, for a while it's probably the only chance she'll get, I'm sure Kushina will want her child when we reach her room". Hiashi reluctantly handed the baby over to Tsunade ignoring her triumphant smile as she cradled the boy close to her.

Kushina Uzumaki was sitting in a wheelchair peering out the window of her hospital room. She made no movements as the trio walked into the room and made their way over to her. Tsunade knelt next to the young red head gently holding out the baby to her. "Look Kushi-chan we brought someone special to see you". Kushina turned her head, her dead eyes peering down at the baby before her before shifting back out the window. The smile slipped off Tsunade's face but she tried again."Didn't you hear me Kushina, this is Naruto, your baby, your son". Kushina reached over and placed her hand on top of Tsunade's before pushing them away from her.

"Go away Tsunade I don't want him". Horror filled tsunade's heart when she heard her speak those words. She looked up at Hiashi and Sarutobi for support but they seem to just as confounded as she was.

"what do you mean Kushina" Tsunade spoke slowly. "This is your son how can you say you don't want him". Kushina turned her head to look at her Tsunade her eyes seeming to fill up with Rage. "I don't want him that thing is the monster that killed my husband. . .him". Tsunade handed Naruto off to Hiashi then drew back to slap Kushina hoping to knock some sense into the young women.

Sarutobi reached out and grabbed her arms stopping her "give her a few day's Tsunade she's just in shock she'll come around. Come we'll speak about this more in my office". Tsunade nodded following Sarutobi and Hiashi out of the hospital.

A few minutes later found Tsunade pacing slowly back and forth in front of the hokage's desk. "I can't believe her, I can't believe she would act like this so selfishly, this is her child for Kami's sake. Sarutobi watched her pace back and forth in front of him for a few minutes before letting out a loud sigh catching both of their attention.

"I wouldn't worry to much Tsunade, Kushina is a strong kunoich she'll come out of it. However if she doesn't we'll need to come up with a plan with what to do with him just in case". Hiashi and Tsunade were both quick to step up and say at the same time "I'll take him in" before resuming their glaring match from the hospital.

"I was Minato's Teammate and bestfriend, he should come with me, he'll have a big family to look after and raise him, plus my wife is getting ready to have our very first child so he'll have someone his own age to play with". Tsunade nodded her head she had to give him that with the Hyuuga's he would grow up with a big family but she didn't want him to grow up stuck up and cut off from the village.

"With all do respect lord Hyuuga, the boy needs a mother, someone who can actually love and nurture him". They glared at each other again before turning to the aged Hokage expecting him to Make the final decision. Sarutobi smiled brightly before speaking. "Hiashi Tsunade is right the boy will need a mother so I'm going to make her his legal guardian incase Kushina doesn't recover".

Hiashi glared at the two for a minute before relenting realizing he would never win this argument. "Fine but I expect to be able to have regular access to the boy he need's a father figure as well". Sarutobi nodded his head in agreement before beginning to fill out the paper work.

A week later Kushina was gone, the fourth hokage's house completely empty.

Flashback end

Alright that's it for this chapter folks I hope you all enjoy_Goliath


	7. Chapter 7

Alright folks I'm back again with another chapter, now then it's the fabled return to Konoha I hope you all enjoy it_Goliath

The reaction was immediate I had to quickly reach out and grab Hana and Anko as they tried to attack Kushina. Kyuubi did the same thing with Yugao and Kurenai, Blackfire was standing over Sakura and Hinata daring them to make a move. All four of the ice queens were struggling to break free and get at Kushina, but it was Kurenai who actually spoke out."Let us go she needs to pay for what she's done". I felt angry, pure white hot rage course through my body when she said that. I let the two that I was holding go and they looked back at me in surprise, all thoughts of attacking Kushina gone. Before I could speak however Kyuubi was on her feet her eye's literally burning with fire.

"Pay for what she's done, look at her, look at how miserable she is." Everyone's gaze shifted to Kushina, who was staring at the ground tears streaming down her face. "She is so close to her son that she can touch him but she knows, she knows she'll never be inside his heart. She knows that no matter how hard she tries she'll never have all his love. He'll never look at her as a mother, as someone he can trust and respect, and that fact is slowly killing her inside". I watched as Kushina got up from her spot on the ground and walked away from the camp disappearing into the woods.

"Now then let's look at you four, the famed ice queens of Konoha. At an early age you were there for him, you watched over him and protected him. You visited him on your day's off, played with him and showed him what it was like to have a family. You were there with Tsunade on his birthdays and all the other major events they celebrated. He looked up to you, you were his sisters, his inspiration. Then on his seventh birthday just like Tsunade you just up and disappeared. But unlike Tsunade he still saw you regularly around the village, but he could never get close enough to you to ask why you cut him out of your lives just like his mother did. You would either run from him, or like Anko did at the chunnin exam and just completely cut him down." All four of the Kunoichi looked like they wanted to protest but Kyuubi quickly cut them off. "I swear if you try to blame this on the council I'll turn you into ice queens for real. Your kunoichi for kami's sake, in fact you're four of the strongest kunoichi that konoha has to offer. At any given time you could have turned those those pompous bastards into nothing more than puddles of blood at your feet. You have no one but yourselves to blame for what happened and you have to deal with the consequences, just like Kushina does, just like Tsunade's going to have to and just like all of Konoha is going to". Kyuubi made a motion with her hand and I got up from my spot following her away from the camp, leaving the four women to stare at each other and think about what she said.

Kyuubi and I walked towards the gates of Konoha, I was surprised that Izumo and Kotetsu weren't standing there checking people in. Instead in their place was an unkown ninja and he was glaring at me, I could tell immediately what kind of a man he was. "I'm sorry demon but…" I cut him off as I grabbed him by the throat and lifted him clear of the ground. "I don't have time for your hateful crap, open the gate now". He nodded his head struggling for breath. I dropped him and he scrambled opening it as fast as he could. He grabbed at his throat, gasping for breath before finally speaking "The horse will have to remain her at the gate". He held out his hand for blackfire's reigns, I snorted in disdain and slapped his hand away. "Over your dead body, I'd never trust any of you with her well being".

Blackfire and I walked past the disgruntled guard followed by Kyuubi into the village. The minute I stepped over the threshold all activity in the village seemed to stop. Everyone's gaze fixed on me, and whispers broke out amongst them. I leaned over and whispered to Kyuubi "so do you think to they remember me". She reached out and grabbed a bottle out of the air that some brave citizen had decided to throw at my head. She smirked and said "I think it's safe to presume that they do". After several minutes of glaring each other down several of the villagers got the nerve to actually approach us. "Damn demon, how dare you show your face in this village after everything you've done to us, after everyone you've taken, leave before…" The man was cut off mid sentence when he looked down and found Zar'roc placed directly under his chin. Horror filled the man's eye's as I smirked evilly at him and spoke. "GO ahead, it's the last thing you'll ever say before I send you to meet all those you miss so dearly". However before I could drive my sword several anbu appeared separating us from the now sweating crowd.

I was surprised to see the familiar dog masked anbu among the others, "Hello Kakashi". The dog masked anbu turned towards me slowly removing his mask, revealing the familiar single eye smile. "Hello Naruto it's been a long time how have you been". I drove my fist into his stomach with all the strength I had putting all my years of torment and pain into that single punch. He sunk to his knees spitting up blood, the other anbu moved to intercede when I placed the blade of my sword against his chest but Kakashi quickly waved them off. I looked over at Kyuubi who was staring back at me impassively.

"NARUTO" I turned to look behind me and found Sakura standing near the gate flanked by Kushina, Hinata, and the ice queens. "Naruto please whatever your thinking don't do it, I know he wasn't the best sensei and your not happy with us but he was still our sensei and he's still a good man.

I snorted in disdain, a good man that was laughable. "Sakura there's a big difference between what you've done and what he's done, he was your sensei not mine never mine, he never taught me a damn thing. Trust me if you knew half the things he'd done you'd want him just as dead as he's about to be. So stay back or you will be joining him". I turned my attention back to him and was kinda surprised to find him still kneeling on the ground in front of me. "I'm surprised why didn't you move why aren't you fighting back you and I both know I didn't hit you that hard".

Kakashi sighed heavily before reaching up and removing his head band revealing one of the few remaining famed sharingan in existence. "To tell you the truth Naruto because I'm tired, I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, I failed Sensei, I failed Obito and Rin, but most importantly I failed you. Instead of looking after you and protecting you I did worse things to you horrible things. Then when the Hokage assigned you to my team I deliberately ignored you out of spite. I know I was wrong for it and the guilt is literally eating me up inside. I know that I'll never be able to apologize enough or beg your forgiveness enough for that guilt to go away. I know it probably dosen't mean anything but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I and all these stupid villagers put you through. I deserve whatever happens today.

I felt my resolve begin to go and my blade began to slip from his chest, I could tell he could see it in my eyes. He wrapped his hand around the blade and in one quick jerk drove the blade into his heart.

With that the once great Sharingan Kakashi was dead. He didn't die on some distant battlefield, or out on a mission protecting his village he died kneeling on the ground in front of his former student broken and begging for death.

I could hear the villagers begin to call out how I murdered the jonin, how I should be put to death for my crimes but my eyes were fixed on the lifeless eyes of Kakashi Hatake. I leaned down and slowly closed his eye. "Were even now Kakashi, may you find the peace in death that you could not find in life". I slowly got back to my feet as Sakura pushed past me to cry on the chest of her dead sensei. The eagle masked anbu looked down at the scene for a few minutes before turning towards me and speaking. " I will not arrest you for this, since he technically took his own life come we'll lead you to the tower".

I laughed out right at this. "We don't need your escort we don't need your escort we can take care of ourselves, I'm not afraid of these villagers".

Some how I could tell that he was smirking behind his eagle mask as he reiterated. "were not doing it to protect you from them, were doing it to protect them from you". I smirked again as I fell into step behind the anbu followed by Kyuub, hinata, and the ice queens. The other four anbu took up formation around us, and we pushed our way through the crowd towards Hokage tower.

As we were about to ascend the stairs to the tower I heard a familiar perverse giggling nearby. I looked at Kyuubi and she made a go ahead motion with her hand. I disappeared around a corner, a few minutes later I came back dragging a certain white haired perverted toad sage. I threw him in the dirt at blackfire's hooves, who proceeded to plant a hoove in the man's chest. The sputtering man tried to form a coherent sentence but I cut him off grabbing the front of his mesh shirt. "Don't go anywhere godfather when I come back you and I are going to have a very long, very painful talk". I looked at Blackfire "if he moves eat him". I walked back over to the group and we and we began ascending the stairs to Tsunade's office. As we walked up the stairs I heard Jairya's voice. "You're not really going to eat me are you".

That's all for this chapter folks, next time we meet with Tsunade_Goliath out


	8. Chapter 9

Hey guy's Goliath back again

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

As I walked up the stairs towards the hokage's office, a small amount of panic began to well up in my chest, I didn't know how badly this meeting would go but I did know one thing that it would go bad. I turned to the group behind me as we reached the door to Tsunade's office. "Kyuubi and I are going to go in and talk to Tsunade the rest of you are going to wait out here until were done then you can report to Tsunade". Several people looked like they wanted to object Sakura actually opened her mouth to complain but I quickly cut her off. "Sakura you do anything to object, cause problems, or get in the way I swear to kami I will turn you inside out". "The last thing I need is you idiots in there causing me anymore problems than you already have".

Not waiting for a response I turned back and pushed open the door. Tsunade was there sitting at her desk wide awake and completely sober for once. Her hands were laced together on the top of her desk and she was staring at us intently. I looked at Tsunade for a few minutes before I turned and tried to escape back out the door. I made it about a foot out the door before I felt Kyuubi put her hand on my shoulder wheel me back into the room; and forced me to sit in a chair in front of the desk. I couldn't help but glare at Tsunade as she watched me from behind her desk. Her eyes softened and I could tell she was trying to figure out where she should begin, what she should say. After sitting there for a while just stareing at each other I began to get frustrated and decide to say something to her.

"Well, Baachan, you have ripped me away from my life to bring me here so please explain to me what exactly it is you want from me". All of a sudden Tsunade began to look really uncomfortable sitting in her chair, and I could see the pain that was flashing in her eyes. "Naruto please you're my son and I love you, all I want to do is protect you". "With the Akatsuki now making their move it will be safer for you to be here where we can protect you". I growled in anger I couldn't believe what I was hearing, after all these years now she wants to try to protect me, I looked over at Kyuubi who was doing her best not to laugh in disdain. "Tsunade have you lost your damn mind, I've been looking after myself for years despite my leg". "Have you seen the way the people acted when I walked through that gate, they do not want me here".

"As for you loving me, if you had actually loved me then you wouldn't have abandoned me when I was seven years old". "you wouldn't have left me here at the mercy of people you knew hated me, you should have known what would happen the minute you left". "Do you not realize that I was perfectly happy right where I was"? "I had a nice home a respectable business, I was able to walk down the street everyday without people looking at me like they wished I was dead". As I continued to rant about the stupidity that was going around, tears began to stream down Tsunade's face. "What about us Naruto your friends and family". I was so angry at this point that I forgot about my leg and stood up quickly. Searing pain shot through my leg and I was forced to sit down again. I gripped my leg in my hand trying to ease the pain. Tsunade stood up from her seat and reached across the desk to try to help. Kyuubi quickly got up from her seat and smacked Tsunades hand away before forcing her back into her seat.

"Don't touch him". Tsunade glared at Kyuubi before she drew back and threw a punch at Kyuubi. However her punch landed harmlessly in Kyuubi's open palm. "You are not the strongest person in this office Tsunade remember that". Kyuubi pushed Tsunade back into her chair again before she took her own seat. I sighed in exasperation, I was exhausted at this point all because of one conversation. "tsunade you were responsible for my banishment, you signed the order, my own friends treated my like a parasite". "They only people who bothered to fight for me at all were Ino and father Hiashi". "So don't try to act like you're my family or that my so called friends actually care about me". "The only reason I'm here now is because the Mizukage gave me an order so I'm going to stay for now". "However once the threat of Akatsuki has been dealt with I'm gone again".

"Were gonna have to finish this later cause i'm tired and I'm going to get some rest". I got up slowly from my chair and walked out of the office with Kyuubi right behind me. I almost made it to the stairs before Sakura had to open her big mouth. "I'm glad your going to be staying Naruto, Sauske going to be happy to see you". I rounded on her my anger once again building up. I reached into the pouch on leg, pulled out a piece of paper and quicly applied it to her forehead. The world went black for a few minutes before it lightned up again and I found myself surrounded by pink and pictures of Sauske. Standing next to me was an older more serious looking Sakura. She was dressed in standard Anbu attire with a green flak jacket. The Kanji for inner was stitched onto the right pocket.

The original Sakura was steadily turning around in a circle trying to take in all her surroundings. "Naruto what exactly did you do to me". I reached into my pocket and pulled out another piece of paper. "Sakura the piece of paper I put on your head was a seal that brought us into your mind. "The person standing next to me is someone I'm sure your very familiar with". "Sakura was looking at me with wide eyes her mouth slowly opening and closing again and again. "H-h-h-h how did you know about my inner self". I smirked "Did you ever realize that your mother talks a lot, she can never bring herself to keep a secret, and I attended a lot of council meetings when I was a kid".

"Now then look around your mind at all the pictures of Sauske, your obsession with him is not healthy". " You need to learn that there are more important things in the world than Sauske Uchiha". "He's a lieing, evil , murderous bastard that cares about nobody but himself". I could see the defiance in here eyes and knew what I was saying wasn't getting threw. "Alright fine how about this, you see this piece of paper". I held up the second seal I was holding in my hand. "If you don't straighten up and start acting like an actually shinobi I'm gonna put this seal on your head". "It's speacially designed to allow your inner persona to take control of your body. "Do you want that to happen". She quickly shook her head fear showing in her eyes. "Then I suggest you straighten up and get your act together because I will let her out". I tapped Sakura's head, and the pink of her mind faded. Sakura was still looking at me with fear in her eyes everyone else was looking at us in confusion. I shook my head and slowly walked downt he stairs with Kyuubi behind me.

We exited the hokage tower and I was greeted with one of the weirdest sights I had ever seen. There were at least a dozen shinobi passed out on the ground a distinctive hoof mark on their body. Two more shinobi were attempting to pry Jiraya's hand from out of Blackfire's mouth. I sighed and shook my head " Blackfire spit that out you don't know where it's been". Blackfire let go of his hand and all three men fell back. "Kyuubi please grab that we need to have a long conversation". Kyuubi grabbed Jiraya's arm and dragged him behind her as we walked down the street.

All right guys that's it for this chapter I hope you all enjoy, stay tuned for next time and i'll ee you all soon Goliath out.


	9. Chapter 10

**Alright guy's I'm back again a little while ago I had a review that asked about Naruto's age and appearance. He's eighteen years old, six feet tall he's wearing standard black shinobi gear, a weapons pouch on his left leg and his seal pouch on his right. He's also wearing a red vest the Kanji for wind on front right side. Now then I would like to give thanks to my new beta reader : XP 1228 who read and reviewed this chapter. Now on with the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Eragon**

We walked for several minutes before we finally came upon an empty training grounds where I asked Kyuubi to tie Jiraya to a post nearby. After making sure the ropes were nice and tight, I sat down in front of him and smacked him a couple times to wake him up. I have to admit, I was a little surprised when he woke up and didn't immediately begin to throw a tantrum. He did struggle for a few minutes but quickly gave up the idea of escape. "Ok I only have two questions why did you tie me to the post and where did you get the rope."Jiraya asked, eyeing the ropes suspiciously.

"Well Jiraya given your tendency to run away when you supposed to be responsible for something it was either tie you to the post or have Blackfire sit on you. Trust me this is the lesser of two evils; as for the rope, remember she is a fox demoness." Jiraya's gaze shot over to Kyuubi who gave him a mischievous smile. He began to visibly sweat and his eyes shot back to the ground trying to avoid her gaze. "Stop that Kyuubi I don't want him to shit his pants just yet. Not until after he answers my questions." Kyuubi pouted and muttered something that sounded like 'spoilsport' but stopped glaring at Jairaya. "First things first, while I was traveling before I settled in kiri I received word that Hinata had taken over as head of the Hyuuga clan. However, I received no information about what happened to Hiashi-tousan. Your going to tell me where he is and what happened to him." Jairaya kept his gaze fixed on the ground refusing to meet my gaze, I felt my heart sink. I leaned forward grabbing him by his collar and forced him to look up at me. "Tell me Jairya, tell me right now."

His mouth opened and I could barely hear the words that came out. "The Hyuuga elders had him executed for speaking out and fighting against your banishiment, Hiashi is dead."I felt my mouth open and close several times as I tried to process the information that I had just received. "It's not true it can't be true, your lying!"Jiraya didn't dare speak again and I could tell in my heart that it was the truth. I released him and his gaze fell back to the ground. I struggled to my feet, stumbling a few steps almost falling but Kyuubi was there to catch me. She wrapped her arms around me holding me tight.

Tears began falling down my face as I sobbed into her chest. "it's not true Kyuubi, please tell me it's not true he can't be dead, he can't be." Kyuubi ran her fingers through my hair and down my back trying to soothe and calm me. "I'm sorry Naruto, I'm so, so sorry, I don't know what to do or to say that will help or make you feel better."

I couldn't believe that he was gone. Hiashi had always been there all throughout my life watching out for me protecting me as best he could. "He can't be gone Kyuubi, he looked out for me, my whole life, fed me when he could, protected me from the mobs of angry civilians. He bought me my apartment in secret when I needed a place to live. He's always been there, how can he be gone."I looked up at Kyuubi hoping to find answers but the only thing I saw was sadness in her eyes. She had no answers but I know who did. I gently pushed away from Kyuubi drawing Zar'roc from it's sheath on my back. I fell to my knees in front of Jariya. Ignoring the screaming pain in my legs I grabbed jariya by his neck and shoved Zar'roc against it drawing blood. "Where the hell were you huh, huh!? If you'd have been here like you were supposed, to none of this would have happened. All of this is your FAULT! If you'd have been here they would have listened to you. They would have never banished me and Hiashi-Tousan would still be alive. If you would have been there when I was a child, none of the bad things would have happened. YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE YOU SON OF A BITCH."

Jairya's gaze met mine, tears had begun to fall down his face as well. "I'm sorry Naruto, your right I should have been here to look after you, but back then I thought that my spy network was more important. I was completely wrong you needed me more and I abandoned you. If I had been here I would have never let them banish you. it's all my fault. I'm sorry! I'm… so sorry."

My shoulder's sagged and Zar'roc fell from my grasp, clattering onto the ground. I watched the tears impact the dirt as I tried to clear my head and collect my thoughts. it was hard I just couldn't get a hold of myself. No matter what I did this damn village kept taking away the things that I love. As I sat there, I felt Kyuubi wrap her arms around my shoulders and whisper in my ear, "I promise Naruto I will never let anything happen to you. I will never let this damn village take anything else away from you. I will always protect you, no matter what that's my promise."

I picked up Zar'roc and slowly got to my feet wiping the tears from my face. A smile managed to find it's way to my face as I began to feel slightly better. "Thank you Kyuubi, I don't know what I would do without you." She smiled back at me and pulled meback into another hug, squeezing me tight. The moment was cut short as we heard a loud explosion coming from the direction of the village, or more specifically the hokage tower. I sighed as I pulled away from Kyuubi and looked out toward the village. "I guarantee you that ,somehow, some way this is Kushina's fault. Come on lets go and see what she's done now." Kyuubi nodded and we began walking back towards the villagel leaving Jairya tied to his post.

**Well that's it for this chapter folks I hope you enjoy, the next chapter should hopefully be out next week maybe the week after. Read review, let me know what you think, feel free to ask any questions you might have. **


End file.
